


Waffles for Three

by Hawtsee



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, No Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawtsee/pseuds/Hawtsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles for Three

Growing up, Madge Undersee had always been known as a good girl. She was the goody goody, the teacher’s pet, the quiet girl who never caused trouble. She had been voted ‘Nicest’ in her senior year, and ‘most likely to be PTA president’.

Madge wondered what her former classmates would think of her now, if they could see her; lying in bed, sandwiched between Finnick Odair and Gale Hawthorne. 

With a giggle, she crawls over Finnick’s sleeping frame and pads towards the bathroom. She stops in the doorway to look at them. It looks like a renaissance painting; the messy bed, the two naked demi-gods stretched out and displaying their virile, toned bodies, their faces, utterly handsome.

Both men are fast asleep and she feels a smug thrill that she, ‘Nicest girl in Panem High, 2010’, was the one who wore out these two alpha males. 

The Panem High yearbook committee would have kittens if they knew.

She takes her time in the shower, letting the hot water work it’s magic on her sore muscles and reflecting on the night before.

It wasn’t planned. Not the way it had turned out, anyway. She and Finnick had a longstanding friends-with-benefits arrangement and last night they had planned to have drinks together and then come back to her place. Running into Gale had been a pleasing coincidence. Madge knew him through their mutual friend Katniss, and it turned out Finnick knew him through work. Gale had been on a date that had went badly and ended early, so he joined them for a drink. Madge had always been attracted to him, and if Finnick hadn’t been there, she probably would have made a move. But Finnick was there, so instead she had made a different kind of move and fulfilled a particular fantasy she’d had for a while now.

It had been everything she had hoped for, and more.

When she’s finished in the shower she finds her bedroom empty, but she can hear voices from her kitchen. There’s laughter too, which makes her happy. The last thing she wants is awkwardness between the three of them.

She dresses simply; yoga pants, tank top, no bra, cardigan.

She finds both guys in the kitchen. Finnick is sitting at the breakfast bar tapping away on his phone. Gale is making breakfast.

“You can cook?” Madge asks in surprise.

Gale looks up and smiles at her. “I’m a man of many talents,” he says with a wink that makes her tummy flutter. He holds up a coffee cup and she nods, so he pours her a cup.

She walks over to him to accept it. He leans down to kiss her, surprising her, but she returns it. When he pulls back, he’s slightly flushed. Madge smiles at him. She and Finnick don’t usually engage in any kind of physical intimacies once they’ve finished screwing, but with Gale it feels natural.

Gale returns to the waffles he’s making, while Madge joins Finnick at the breakfast bar. The conversation between the three of them is easy, relaxed. Though Finnick is frequently distracted by his phone.

“Who are you texting?” Madge asks, nudging his knee when he doesn’t reply to Gale’s query about how many waffles he wants.

“Oh, um, a girl from work. Sorry.”

“Is it Annie?” Madge wonders. He’s mentioned her before, and he had the same gentle smile then as he has now.

Finnick reddens a little. “Yeah. Actually, she’s moving apartments today, and I offered to help her, so I have to shoot off after breakfast.” 

“You like her,” Madge teases.

“She’s just a friend,” Finnick insists, but he smiles again. Madge grins, he likes her more than he knows, but he’ll figure it out soon enough.

Finnick wolfs his breakfast down, and hurries off.

Madge and Gale wash up together. “Do you know Annie?” she asks him.

Gale nods. “A little. She’s very friendly, a little spacey sometimes.” He eyes her with concern. “I think he really likes her.”

“Me too,” Madge says with a grin.

“And you’re OK with that?”

“Yeah, of course. Finnick and I are friends,” she assures him. She puts the plate down and leans against the counter, smiling at Gale. “You know, if he does start dating her, I’ll have to find myself a new friend. Interested?”

Gale folds the towel in his hand carefully and places on the counter behind her, then leans over her, his hands on both sides of her body. There is mere inches between them. Madge arches her back, moving closer to him. He licks his lips. “I am interested, but not in being just a fuck-buddy.”

Madge slides her hands up his chest and around his neck, bringing him down for a tender kiss. 

Gale groans as her hands start to roam lower again. He catches her hand before it reaches his pants. “If you do that, you’ll just embarrass me... The spirit is willing, but the flesh needs to recuperate from a pretty amazing night.”

Madge giggles. He makes a good point. She kisses him once more and they part.

He grabs his jacket. “I’ll call you during the week. We should go for dinner. Just the two of us.”

She nods. “Just the two of us.”


End file.
